Love on the Battlefield
by KaizokunoAojiroi
Summary: One-Shot. Set in the future world of One Piece, Nami and Law pause during a skirmish with World Government forces to discuss more weightier matters of life. Rated M for adult themes, but otherwise quite tame. Fluff, LawxNami. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece


**This story is set in the future world of One Piece (near the end or at least the last quarter of the series). I've taken a few liberties concerning haki and the Ope Ope no Mi and I hope that they're not too outlandish. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!**

Having one's mind deep in thought and concerned with serious decisions was not something to be done while in the thick of a skirmish, and yet that was exactly the thing that Nami found herself doing.

She couldn't help it.

When the leader of the Revolutionary Army and the father of her captain asked her to travel with him temporarily for 6 months or so and be their navigator, Nami had, to put it bluntly, been speechless. Incredulity at being asked to leave her crew, her _family,_ had taken the very air from her lungs with the surprising anger that it had fostered. Second had been the reason- a navigator? Was it to be believed that the Revolutionary Army was lacking in such essential resources as navigators?

And why her of all people?

Just because her captain happened to be his son did not mean that he could use the Straw Hats as though they were a secondary resource at his disposal.

Yet she knew that the whole thing had been approached with the greatest amount of forethought and delicacy possible and that Monkey D. Dragon did in fact, view his son's crew with an admiral amount of respect. The world was becoming more chaotic with the remaining Yonkos raging, Shichibukai swirling their own undertows, and the World Government pulling the noose tighter around the neck of freedom every day. Nami wondered often about the void years, especially since the Government seemed to yelp the loudest when you poked around that topic. Pressure was building and quickly racing towards a confrontation between the current powers; Nami didn't need haki to feel that.

A young marine running along the ridge in front of her was hit by a bullet and fell down the short grassy slope towards the harbor where Nami waited for the Heart Captain and the rest of her crew. Their time on this island was to have been simple: the two crews traveling together were to pick up some supplies, tend to repairs, and relax before setting sail again; not to arrive in town only to run into and further incise an already angry Marine presence engaged in combat with Revolutionary Army forces. A small group had remained on the Sunny to guard it while the Monster Trio, Law and Nami had made their way to the town nestled inside the island's large forest. Perhaps it had been the trees blocking the noise, or the fact that the town itself sat in a geographical depression and the sound had not reached them in time, but the small landing party had walked right into the proverbial kicked hornet's nest. Recognized and set upon immediately by the marines, her male companions had sent her back to warn those aboard the Sunny and the Heart submarine and to prepare to set sail as soon as they could break away. Her job done and her nakama aboard the Sunny seeing to last minute preparations, Nami had favored standing on the beach to watch for their return.

Nami tensed as the Marine came to a rest at the bottom of the bank. Clima-tact in hand, she watched the inert figure for several minutes before deciding that the shot had been debilitating or fatal. A part of her was honestly grateful she didn't have to deal with him. Guilt rose at the thought concerning the wounded man, and not for the first time she examined her own sudden reluctance to engage in even the mildest of skirmishes. She certainly wasn't the top, or even a willing fighter amongst the Straw Hats, a fact she was fine with, but she had become strong enough that she could defend herself now and not have to rely solely upon those stronger than her in the crew. One marine would have been a simple matter, and yet, guilt or no, she was glad that he hadn't been hers to confront. Glancing back at the Sunny bobbing in the harbor behind her, Nami once again allowed her thoughts to roam.

Without pride, she knew why Dragon had singled her out. That she was his son's navigator had meant nothing, really; all of her mental ranting against him was based in her unease about leaving her crew. The fact was, her inhuman instincts concerning the weather were near legendary status in the New World now. The copper-headed bombshell of the Straw Hat pirates was an unprecedented natural with reading and sensing the weather and in steering a vessel through it all besides. Some even went as far as to call it a new type of haki, but even Nami had openly laughed at that one. Dragon needed to travel to an island that lay in a part of the New World that was heavily fortified with a strong marine presence. The might represented by the marines didn't make it worth the Revolutionaries' time to fight them and the secrecy of the mission meant that they wanted to garner as little notice as possible. The only other option remaining then was avoidance. Dragon would need to sail far to the north and through some difficult currents and weather conditions- an action that required a skillful navigator. As the mission was critical for the Army, Dragon had at need, approached his son with the sudden and strange request.

Deliberation had ensued and in the middle of it, Law, whose crew had been traveling with the Mugiwaras for several weeks, suddenly spoke up and had offered his own navigator's skills on behalf of both of the crews. Nami remembered how his grey eyes had surveyed her quietly from under the fur brim of his hat before he had spoken. The stare had been intense enough to draw her attention away from the discussion between father and son-and one very angry cook- to meet his gaze. Their relationship had started soon after their time at Dressrosa and was no secret anymore amongst either of their crews. The stoic Heart Captain, often described as sadistic and creepy by the world at large had another side to him that Luffy had noticed first and uncovered. While Luffy had stopped after he had created a friend and ally in Law, Nami had eagerly continued to plum the man's depths and had relished in all of the pleasing peculiarities and nuances that she discovered along the way. Though his reputation was at least, partially well-earned, the man was so much more than the scary, mysterious face that he usually showed. Her crew knew that now as well, but she took deep satisfaction in the understanding that the entire picture of his being was reserved for her viewing pleasure alone.

She had still been surprised, however, when his beautiful grey eyes had softened, almost sadly, and, almost as in apology, and then dropped from her gaze before uttering the statement that had left her and those at the table open-mouthed in surprise. The feeling of betrayal had been sharp and for several moments, she had simply stared at him as her shock had degenerated into anger and her name had to be called several times to regain her attention.

Cornering Law in the hallway after the meeting had gotten her no further than it had during the meeting.

"What was that all about? Why in the world would you even consider packing me away with Dragon for 6 months?"

Law had looked down at her for several silent moments, the same soft look in his eyes the only thing keeping her from bullishly demanding a faster answer. Crewmates and guests from the Army had tactfully sought other ways of egress when they saw the tall northerner facing the firery navigator with her arms planted on her hips. Law had then raised one tattooed hand and gently cupped the side of her face. The gesture was so intimate and familiar that Nami had immediately rested a hand on his side, just above his hip. Even angry, she was still lost to him. Leaning down, Law had ghosted his lips over hers before drawing back to look her in the eyes again.

"Can you really think of no reason?"

He had watched her, almost expectantly, waiting for her to answer him. When it was apparent that she was going to offer nothing, he had run a thumb over her cheek and then walked away.

Ultimately, the decision to go or stay had been placed into her hands. Leave her family to help and sail with the Revolutionary Army for more months than she cared to think of on a mission of vital importance for the world as she knew it, or turn them down and remain with those she cared for and one she had come to love more than her own life? It was a problem that had been stealing her concentration for days.

A grumble nearby echoed the one that wanted to erupt from her now at the memory of that confusing moment and Nami jerked back to reality with a gasp. The marine that had rolled down the hill was now on his feet and coming at her in a halting lope. She had time to register a sabre raised high over his head before she yelled in surprise and threw up her Clima-tact between them. The blade met her staff with a force that jarred her arms numb and pushed the staff against her collar bone with bruising intensity. Nami had to turn her head to avoid the blade of the sword as it came to a stop, trembling, by her ear. Using the man's own brute force against him, Nami ducked out from underneath, pushing hard against him as she did so, making him loose his balance and sending him rolling on the ground. Swinging a leg behind her to steady her stance while turning to face him, Nami suddenly lost her balance. Confused at the dizzying world, she fell to her knees. Shaking her head to clear it, she gripped her Clima-tact tightly, prepared to offer it up between her and another savage strike when a blue film engulfed both her and the marine. Before her, the young man that had just gained his feet, split into two sections at the waist and then those halves divided once more. Beside her, the sound of feet on gravel told her that Law had transported to her side and as his Room disappeared, the eerie body parts fell to the ground with soft plops.

She remained as she was, panting and holding tightly to her staff, before gratefully thanking her lover. Turning to look up at him, she saw intense, grey eyes in the process of traveling over her form carefully. They softened as they met hers and he held out his hand to help her up. When she gripped it, Law spoke.

"Isn't it about time to take that vacation, Nami-ya?"

Startled, she looked at him blankly as he pulled her to her feet.

"What do you mean? I know that it's an important mission for them, but I don't think that I want to go- they can easily find another navigator", Nami frowned hurtfully at him, "Why do you _want_ me to go so badly?"

With one hand still occupied with Law's and the other gripping her staff, Nami could do nothing as he stepped closer to her. Tucking his nodachi against his shoulder, he surprised her by abruptly releasing her hand and sliding the arm around her back. Pulling her towards him, he nestled his cheek against her neck and brought the flat of his other hand up to meet her abdomen. Nami flinched involuntarily at the contact and she felt him smile against her shoulder. His arm around her back steadied her and ensured that she could not retreat.

"I've touched you there more times than I can remember- what's so different now?"

Nami's heart pounded traitorously loud in her chest as her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

Law's hand snaked underneath her shirt until its warmth pressed against her bare skin. A nervous tingle sizzled at the base of her spine. She loved it when his hands would idly find a reason to be on her body- a brush on the shoulder during conversation, resting on her knee during dinner or playing with her hair , but this- this had a different purpose and she knew it. Her own unpreparedness seemed a bottomless crevasse behind her, maw open wide and waiting for her to stumble over the edge.

His breath was warm on her shoulder when he spoke and the tone of his voice made her eyes widen a bit. She had heard this tenor often from him in regards to her- when they made love, whenever he spoke her name with affection or praised her for some newly drawn map or spoke about her to someone- it was the intense dedication- _the love_- he had for her coming to life audibly. Once she had learned to trust him, she had picked up on this subtle nuance and it had easily become one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"Unwillingness to engage in simple fights, overprotectiveness of your person, fits of unusual unbalanced motion- especially coming from a woman who lives in heels, your change in stride, your sudden preference for wearing more clothing, and an increased appetite-…"

Nami blushed at the last statement. Unlike her bottomless pit of a captain, it wasn't her habit to take food from neighboring plates, but recently, Law's dinner had been pillaged more than once by her fork; even she had not been able to gloss over her increased food intake.

"I'm a doctor Nami- I know a pregnant woman when I see one- especially if that woman also happens to be my own lover."

Her thoughts spiraled out of control and the air seemed too thin around them as the reality that she had been trying to hide was suddenly laid bare. Seeing the effect that his words were having on her, Law pressed his warm lips to the crook of her neck and tightened his arm around her back.

Nami drew in several deep breaths and before she could think, uttered the question that she had most been fearing to ask.

"Are you angry?"

His lips left her skin with a soft wet sound and he sighed.

"Angry? Angry about what? The fact that you're pregnant or the fact that you're pregnant and didn't tell me yet?"

Law pulled back to look at her, his face a mixture of love and, she was surprised to see, hurt.

"If the first, then I can only think that you must have forgotten that I was there when you became pregnant," a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, "and if that's the case, I don't think that I want to know what that says about your opinion of my skills in the bedroom."

Nami relaxed a little for the first time in days at his humor and Law removed his hand from her middle to run it gently up her arm.

"And if the second, then you would have told me when you were ready; you couldn't have kept it a secret forever anyway. I suspected a little while ago that you were pregnant and was leaving it to you to say something." Tilting his head, he ran a hand reverently through her long hair. "The building chaos of the world in general and this convenient offer of Dragon's for a six month safe haven just sort of…sped things up a bit. We're very likely to run into some difficulties in the near future, whether it will come from the World Government or Black Beard first is anyone's guess, but either way, you're better off away from it all for now."

Nami stared hard into his eyes- so that was why he had wanted her to go with Dragon.

"So you're not angry?"

Law closed his eyes and shook his head softly. Cupping her face in his hands, he rested his forehead against hers and stared hard into her brown eyes.

"Nami-ya, aside from throwing your own life away, there is precious little in this world that you could do to make me truly angry at you. Even if there was, giving me the gift of a child wouldn't come close to being one of them."

The nervous tension of the past weeks since finding out about her pregnancy and from the strange request from Dragon bled away and as tears of joy trickled down her face she smiled and laughed. Angling his head, Law leaned in and captured her mouth with his. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Nami eagerly opened her mouth to his tongue when it pushed against her lips and the familiar warmth of pleasure grew in the pit of her belly. Leaning in against him, Nami took comfort in the contact. The nodachi pressed into her shoulder as she drew up to him fully and her abdomen melded into his. The pressure on her middle drew her mind back to the baby growing inside of her belly- _their _baby- and as Law broke the kiss to look at the ridge above them Nami closed her eyes and rolled the beautiful thought of their separate beings coming together to make another around in her mind.

A gunshot sounded close by and Nami's eyes snapped open. Together, she and Law stared at the sandy bank expectantly for any signs of unfriendly human life. Reminded of the first marine she had dealt with, she twisted in Law's arms to look back at the various segments on the ground and was relieved to see that the man was locked solidly in a dead faint. Satisfied with what his haki showed him, Law turned back to Nami and picked up their conversation as though there were no skirmish happening and drawing closer by the minute.

"Besides, we're doing the world quite a favor. Between your intelligence and my good looks, he'll be quite a kid- the New World will never be the same."

Nami cocked an eyebrow at his feigned arrogance when what he said registered fully. Still resting her hand in the hollow of the elbow of the arm wrapped around her back, Nami leaned away and regarded him critically.

"He?"

Without taking his eyes off of her, Law smirked and with one clean motion, drew his nodachi.

"Mmhm. Room."

Nami watched as Law sliced two marines that appeared over the ridge a few moments later, but she was still puzzling over his comment. As her mind found the answer suddenly, the torso of a screaming marine landed at the bottom of the hill while his legs remained, running around in confusion, at the top.

"Wait. You _scanned_ me?"

Pleased by how quickly she arrived at the correct answer and amused by her shock, Law grinned, "Yes. When I first suspected that you were pregnant, I scanned you one night while you were sleeping."

Nami smacked his arm, "That's weird!"

He chuckled, "Nami, we're far more intimate with each other many times throughout a given week, why is something like this such a shock to you?"

"I don't know, I…..can your ability _really_ do that?"

Pulling her towards him, Law wrapped his sword arm around her and sent a back slash towards more Marines as they crested the hill.

"The Ope Ope no Mi is a marvelous thing. Think of it this way, Nami-ya, you'll always know what color of clothes to buy beforehand for future children" Grinning, he emphasized his statement with a thrust of his hips against hers.

As Nami sputtered and struggled to form a reply, Law spun her so that she was facing the ridge and her back was pressed to his chest. In front of her, a small handful of men were pointing at the Sunny and turning to run towards it. Returning his arm to its comfortable place around her waist, Law's breath was warm on her neck as he kissed her below the ear.

"Your turn Nami-ya. Make sure the thunder is loud and remind your crewmates that we need to be leaving soon."

Nami skillfully sent separate lightning bolts to strike each man and they fell to the ground twitching as loud thunder drummed back towards the town.

"Nice"

Nami leaned her head against his shoulder. "I still wish that I didn't have to go; or that you could come with me."

"The feeling is mutual, Nami-ya, but this plan is perfect; you'll be out of harms' way, doing exactly what you love to do. You can carry and give birth in secret and safety. Only a complete idiot would attack Dragon's own ship and though the Revolutionary Army may lack in naturally gifted navigators, they do have doctors- which reminds me, I'll need to check up on the credentials of the one that's to be on Dragon's ship if he intends to watch over you and our son." Nami smiled at Law's words.

"And as for me coming along- as much as I would love to, I don't think that's a wise move. I'm a former Shichibukai, no amount of recommendations from even Luffy would ever make Dragon and his crew trust me completely. And there's the matter of my crew. I don't really like the thought of leaving them to shift for themselves"

Nami angled her head to glance up at him, "They were fine by themselves on Zhou"

An obviously young marine appeared and stopped when he saw the various body parts and singed men on the ground. Looking around in horror, his eyes fell on the two pirates facing him. Raising his nodachi, Law pointed the long blade at the trembling man and chuckled as the marine yelped and fell over his own feet as he scrambled to run away. Lowering his sword arm again, Law answered Nami's observation.

"They were, but they were following a set of straightforward orders and they were the only ones on the island.", Law shrugged, "There simply wasn't a whole lot that could have gone wrong; that's the way I wanted it. No, I wouldn't want them by themselves for that long again, and I think that it would be an unfair request to ask your crew to host them in my absence. Our crews are fond of each other and I can't see any serious problems arising, but they do have two different captains and yours is used to having his way."

Nami smiled at the frank assessment of the two crews, but had to agree- though the two groups were very close, interactions between them were helped a great deal by the intermediary presence of the two captains. Should any altercations arise- big or small- it was relieving to default the matter to the captain of the respective crew and since Law and Luffy had a unique relationship -now almost brotherly in nature- any matter was usually quickly resolved without any lasting ill feeling between the groups. It was a bit like parenting, actually. Nami had to agree that for all intensive purposes, having Law remain to captain his own crew was the best choice. Still, he was a huge part of the equation that was this baby boy of theirs and though she was glad to see him easily, and even eagerly slipping into the role of father, she still was haunted by one glaring reality that her going with Dragon's crew would mean.

"You won't be there when he's born."

Behind her, Law was quiet. His hand rested easily over her stomach and his thumb was making lazy passes against her shirt. The swishing of the movement against the fabric was the only sound for a while, drowning out even the random gunfire and shouts in the distance, and then he raised his sword arm and wrapped it around her. The blade of the long sword glinted briefly before her sight and then the pressure of his arm around her torso pulled her harder against him. Leaning his head against hers, he spoke softly and Nami could feel his jaw working against the side of her head.

"I will miss his entrance into this world. I'll also have missed seeing the changes in you as he develops." Law was silent again for a few moments as he considered his next words and then exhaling, he continued,

"I will be there in a way, though. I'll be able to tell when you're in labor."

Nami frowned and looked up at him, "How will you be able to tell that? There won't be any communication allowed due to fear of the government tapping the den den mushi."

"Haki."

Nami continued to furrow her brow at him. She knew that haki users could sense other people, but she wasn't sure that this applied, and besides, she was going to be quite a distance away when the moment finally came- surely he couldn't sense her from that far away.

"Nami, did you know that I can tell when you're in pain or are deeply scared? If what you're going through is enough to affect the voice that haki users can hear, then I'll know."

At her continued frown, Law smiled and elaborated.

"Haki can be used to sense the environment around a user, but it can become particularly sensitive to what a user loves, cherishes, or considers to be most important. Black Leg-ya picks up on the voices of women faster than he does the voices of men or even children."

Nami huffed, "That's because he's a pervert."

Chuckling, Law nodded, "There's that, yes, but if that were indeed _all_ there was to it, then he wouldn't be so sensitive to women. No, Black Leg-ya truly values women, and not just for their more redeeming physical qualities."

Nami was silent for a moment as she digested this new bit of information. It wouldn't be the same, but to know that far away, despite what he was doing and where he was, Law would know that their son was on the way was a comforting thought. It was something in a time when a bunch of nothing seemed to be laughing in her face.

Another thought occurred to her and it paralleled the next hurdle that their new family might face.

"That means then that the others will probably know too- Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro."

Law nodded in agreement, "You are their nakama and they do care very deeply for you. The sharp side of Roronoa's sword and the treads of Black Leg-ya's shoe told me that much early on. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were able to sense it- even if they didn't exactly know what was going on."

Nami cringed as she had a dozen other times as she remembered the reactions of her two male crewmates the first time that they had discovered Law's more serious attempts at wooing her. Looking back on it, she admired her lover for his calm reaction to it all; actually, she knew now that he had been expecting it from the moment he had earnestly started after her attentions and had understood that seeing the point of a sword or a kick aimed at his head would only be a matter of time.

Law continued, "And in this too, I fail to see what you are worried about- you're far more discerning than this; I can only think that it must be the hormones."

With both arms wrapped around her, Law was wide open as Nami dug an irritated elbow into his ribs. Whirling to face him, she put her back to the main direction of danger and trustingly relied on him to watch for both of them even as she railed.

"What I mean is that I'm afraid that the rest of my crew won't accept that I'm having a baby- that they'll see it as a betrayal of our goals, as something that will put us in danger." Nami hesitated as she struggled to say what she was thinking. Law watched her patiently and she had a feeling that he knew exactly what was on her mind. She loved that about him. He knew her so well and completely and yet still gave her enough room to be herself and to squirm her stubborn way to her own realizations. Dropping her arms to her sides she sighed, looked up at Law, and stated simply what was weighing her down.

"I'm afraid that they'll insist that a pirate ship is no place for a baby, and to be honest, _I'm_ not even sure that a pirate ship is anyplace for a baby."

Rubbing his sore ribs, Law looked at her fondly.

"There may be some logistical things to work out, but other than that, I wonder if you really know your nakama as well as you think you do. Nami-ya, they would move heaven and earth to see you stay with them-"

Law turned his head and after considering a moment, looked back at Nami

"Mugiwara-ya practically already _has_ moved both on your behalf in the past, if I'm not mistaken. The only problem you'll have to face is how badly he'll be spoiled by being raised by two crews or if he'll take up kendo or cooking, doctoring, archaeology, martial arts, or mechanics. Besides, I think Mugiwara-ya already knows."

Nami's face blanched and she gasped. Taking an involuntary step backwards she looked at Law, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean that Luffy already knows?"

Law shrugged, "It's just a hunch at this point, but I think he suspected something when I encouraged you to go at the first meeting. Mugiwara-ya was happy enough to know about us in the beginning so long as you were happy and I was serious about loving and protecting you. For me to suddenly throw you to Dragon, as it were, was suspicious. He's much smarter than you give him credit for; maddeningly reckless at times, but very intuitive where people are concerned."

Nami continued to look at him as her thoughts whirled in her head. Smiling, Law stepped closer to her and reaching up, he tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her. Pulling back, grey eyes found brown and he released her neck but left his arm resting on her shoulder with his hand dangling free.

"Have I answered all your questions or are there still some yet that are bothering you?"

More grateful than she had words for, Nami smiled even as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"You'll never be able to answer all of the questions I have, but you've helped me to realize that they don't all need answers."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Law smiled, "Then that's all that matters."

A shout brought them out of the small world that they had momentarily retreated to and they looked back to the ridge to see Sanji's blonde head clear the rim. The cook ran on long legs towards the Sunny and as he saw them he broke into a smile.

"Nami-swaan! I'm glad you're all righ- what the heck?!"

The cook jumped in mid-air as the bottom half of the marine still mobile above them ran towards him. Lashing out with one leg, he caught the running bottom between the legs and vaulted them out of sight. Near them on the beach, the top half the marine groaned in agony and frothing at the mouth, passed out.

Sanji skidded down the small bank amidst dust and a modest landslide of loose stones and jogged up to where they were standing.

"Confound it you crappy captain, that's creepy! Clean up after yourself next time!"

Bending at the waist to see Nami's face better, Sanji clasped his hands in front of him and cooed at his navigator, "Nami-san, I'm sorry that we were away from you for so long, are you alright? "

Smiling broadly, Nami nodded at her crewmate, "Yes, I'm fine, Sanji-kun; Trafalgar was here to help me."

As Sanji threw a dirty look and a clipped 'che' towards a smug Law, Zoro skidded down the ridge and addressed them.

"Law, Luffy's right behind us, is your crew ready to go?"

Sheathing his nodachi, Law looked at Nami who nodded.

"Yes, they moved the sub beyond the harbor to make sure that no marine ships try to cut us off and the Sunny is ready to go."

Zoro's reply was cut short as a stretching arm rocketed over their heads and wrapped around the Sunny's main mast. It was followed quickly by a smiling Luffy who cried out when he saw them.

"Hey guys, hurry, they're coming!"

Huffing, Law looked at Nami and the two shared a bemused smirk as Law activated his Room and transported them all to the waiting ship.

**_6 months later_**

Law stood on the deck of the Sunny and stared at the glorious orange sunset on the horizon. The clouds were purple and red and below them, the sea was a deep blue. The beauty was completely lost on the Heart captain, however. He had crossed his arms on the railing and was resting on his elbows in an attempt to hide his trembling hands. The trembling and a deep felt distress had started just after noon time and he had known then that far away to the north, Nami had gone into labor. His appetite had vanished and had stayed hidden through dinner as his nerves wasted him.

At some point, he became aware of his first mate nearby. Penguin's quite presence had since then shadowed him at a distance where ever he had paced to on the Sunny, though now, as Nami's labor was reaching a fiery finale, Law was aware of little else besides her discomfort. That he was acting strange, stumbling along as a zombie, that there were other people on the ship, that there even _was_ a ship were sensory information that he had long ago pushed to the back of his mind. What mattered right now was that the woman he loved was in pain and distress and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

A sudden surge of distress from Nami had Law clutching the railing and leaning over it as a wave of frustrated nausea gripped his middle. Behind him, footsteps drew closer and he became aware of Penguin again. Panting, Law stood back up. He was worrying his first mate. Shaking his head to try and clear it, Law was about to reassure Penguin that he was fine when suddenly the troubling sensations from Nami were gone. Like someone who suddenly has the support they were leaning against removed, Law stumbled and clutched at the railing. He studied the white wood beneath his fingers before looking out at the horizon again in worried question. The world answered him back in silence and the sound of his own heart thudded in his ears.

Then, just a beautifully and slowly as the dawn creeps upon the waiting world, the sweet pressure of a new life brushed his senses. It was tiny and fragile, helpless in its newness in the world and as he felt a joy and love that could only belong to Nami, a cry echoed in his mind.

A warm tear coursed down his cheek and he wished that somehow she could feel his own love and wonder answering in turn. Even as Law relished in the presence of his son, the sensations slowly died away. He had expected this. Nami was no longer in pain or distress, so naturally his haki would fail to pick up even the joy that she was basking in now. Closing his eyes, Law smiled in sharp, but resigned regret, as his awareness of them faded. The world came back into focus for him even as he tried to hold on to the wonderful sensations and the sudden realization that he was not alone on deck startled him. Law opened his eyes in confusion, but before he could say anything, a loud whoop broke the silence and the excited voice of Luffy called out.

"Sanji, meat! Time to celebrate!"

Law turned to see Luffy grinning and running to rouse the rest of the crew from inside the ship.

Smiling around his cigarette, Sanji gave a choked "Yeah" before turning towards the kitchen.

As he watched their retreating forms, the conversation that he and Nami had had many months before came back to him. Nami's nakama did indeed love her enough to sense the birth of their son. A thump sounded beside him and turning, Law watched as Zoro set a sake bottle near his elbow and opened one himself. Taking a swig, Zoro turned his good eye on Law.

"Boy or girl?"

Law stared in unveiled surprise at the green-haired swordsman and the other looked back out sea to give Law time to compose his thoughts. Turning his own eyes to the quickly vanishing sun, Law drew in a deep breath and released it before answering.

"Boy."

Beside him, Zoro grinned. "That's good. Sanji will be disappointed, though."

Law smirked, "Nami was worried." He left the statement at that, but knew that the first mate of the Straw Hats picked up on the rest that had been left unsaid- that Nami had been worried about her crew's acceptance and of their welcome to her new son.

Standing up to his full height, Zoro sighed and answered in a carefree tone, "She does that."

With that, Zoro took one more draw from his bottle and then grasping it by the neck, hurled the remainder out to sea in a display of a welcoming christening. As he turned to move towards the growing shouts of Luffy and the rest of the crew, he threw a comment back towards Law.

"Don't go getting all mysterious and stoic and wander away on us- this party is for you and Nami just as much as it is to welcome our new crew member."

Zoro was off then, heading towards the group now gathered on the deck. There was movement behind him and a hand fell on his shoulder. Law and his first mate shared a brief look as Penguin smiled and his hand tightened where it rested on Law's shoulder. Turning, he followed after Zoro.

Law remained as he was for a moment more and watched as the sun sank below the horizon. He relished in the remembered feelings of joy and wonderment from Nami and the new sensation of the life of his son. Voices floated up to him from the party now getting into full swing and the voice of the Straw Hat's sniper rose briefly in sleepy exclamation.

"Luffy, what's going on, what are we celebrating?"

"You'll find out eventually- for now, have fun!"

Law grinned and uncorking the sake bottle Zoro had left him, he took a long swig. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he sent a whisper to travel on the wind before turning to join the others.

"_Hurry back, Nami-ya- I can't wait to meet him."_


End file.
